VOX Box: Weird Worlds 3
Characters * Vicki Vale * Greg Saunders * Alex Parker Location * Gotham Gazette, Gotham City, NJ * November 17th 2016, 1837 Local Time VOX Archive * Greg Saunders: footsteps, light tap with booted foot Don't go dying on me now, pardner. * Alex Parker: groan I'm fine... just... pained groan I'm just a little roughed up... and confused as to what the hell just happened. What was that thing in Em's hand and what did it-? gasp Where is she? grappling, fabric shifting Em? Where is she? What happened-? gasp Is she-? Did she-? * Greg Saunders: sigh Alex... I'm your friend. Remember that after I do what need be done here. * Alex Parker: Huh? * Greg Saunders: slap * Alex Parker: footsteps * Greg Saunders: footsteps You good? You need another? * Alex Parker: hand rubbing cheek I'm... I'm good. * Greg Saunders: Good... Now, look, relax. I can't tell you how I know- mostly because you just won't believe how I do know, but I want you to know that I do know that Em and Angie... and probably Killer Moth are safe. * Alex Parker: I don't really care about Killer- pause Wait, how do you know? * Greg Saunders: I just got finished telling you I can't tell you that. * Alex Parker: I'll believe. * Greg Saunders: sigh It's like I said earlier, Alex... I'm an immortal former member of the Rough Bunch who was drafted into the service of a cosmic entity known as the Monitor and helped create a cosmic police force which safeguards reality from collapsing in on itself. chuckle * Alex Parker: Uh-huh... * Greg Saunders: You don't believe me. * Alex Parker: No. I do. * Greg Saunders: No, you don't. * Alex Parker: No, I don't, but... maybe I will if you give a little more. * Greg Saunders: scoff As a Murum Marshal, I'm given more leeway than most in the DC, but I think even I would be in hot water if Peachy Pet found out I'd gone around flashing my badge without cause. * Alex Parker: Uh-huh... * Greg Saunders: What if I told you where Em and Angie are without showing you direct proof? * Alex Parker: You know where they are. * Greg Saunders: Pretty sure... sniff, sniff Get a good whiff of that. * Alex Parker: Did you just fart or-? sniff Strawberries? sniff Not quite, but- * Greg Saunders: Yeah, that's vorpal energy you're filling those nostrils with. Smells a lot like strawberries whenever it's been activated with such potency. sigh Now, vorpal energy is stuff of imagination- pause Bear with me now. chuckle It's specifically, the positively charged, or good side of the spectrum. * Alex Parker: pause My ex-wife disappeared into happy thoughts? * Greg Saunders: I guess that's one way of looking at it. chuckle Not a bad way of phrasing, really. * Alex Parker: So where is she? Neverland? * Greg Saunders: Eh, in a matter of speaking... pause There's a few places she could be, if vorpal energy were the only clue to go off of, but it ain't. There was also the rock in her hand. * Alex Parker: Yeah, what was that? Kryptonite? * Greg Saunders: No, that was a Dreamstone. pause And that tells me she's most likely in the Dreaming. * Alex Parker: The Dreaming? * Greg Saunders: Aye, the Dreaming. The Land of Dreams and Nightmares, the realm of Morpheus, and the place we all go when we sleep, or even when we daydream. It's a place where the imagination is supreme. * Alex Parker: Greg... * Greg Saunders: Alex? * Alex Parker: I'm not going to report you, but you need to maybe lay off the weed- * Greg Saunders: scoff I ain't smokin' no wacky-tobacky. * Alex Parker: Okay, Red-K, peyote, or prescription pills. I don't know. Maybe alcohol is to blame or stress, but- * Greg Saunders: I'm gonna throttle you unless you stop talkin' right now, son. * Alex Parker: Greg, look... Maybe you need a vacation? * Greg Saunders: You're about to need a coroner. * Vicki Vale: footsteps Is- Is it safe to-? footsteps Is this a crime scene or-? * Greg Saunders: Yes, ma'am, I do believe it- pause Vicki Vale? * Vicki Vale: Yes? * Greg Saunders: Greg Saunders, ma'am. With the- * Vicki Vale: I know who you are. We've met... You're one of Shelly's friends. * Greg Saunders: Oh, right, I just wasn't sure you'd remember me is all. * Vicki Vale: No, I'm well aware of who you are and who you work for... * Greg Saunders: ... * Vicki Vale: Mm-hmm... * Greg Saunders: Oh... Huh... Mind me asking how that is? * Alex Parker: Do you mind me asking what it is we're talking about? * Vicki Vale: He doesn't know? * Greg Saunders: I've tried explaining it to him. He's a bit slow on the uptake. * Alex Parker: What? * Vicki Vale: Okay... * Greg Saunders: Wait, let me guess... You part of Jackie's little chat group? * Vicki Vale: You could say that. * Greg Saunders: Oh, okay. Now it makes sense... Wait, did you have anything to do with-... Shelly gaining access? * Vicki Vale: I... I don't know, honestly. I'm hoping not, but it's possible she might have learned my credentials. * Greg Saunders: No worries. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's possible she got them from Angie or Jackie or- * Alex Parker: What are you two talking about? Would you please fill me in? * Vicki Vale: Look, Agent Parker- * Alex Parker: You know my name? * Vicki Vale: Yes, I do. I also know you're here to ask me if I can provide any leads on Shelly. I think I can. * Alex Parker: Okay. Great. We'll take them. What do you know? * Vicki Vale: First, I have conditions. * Alex Parker: ...Excuse me? * Vicki Vale: I have conditions to be met if you want my information. * Greg Saunders: Conditions? * Vicki Vale: There's no echo here so maybe you two need to get your ears cleaned. Yes. I have conditions. * Alex Parker: You realize that if you don't provide us with information that could benefit our investigation you could be charged with obstruction of justice and- * Vicki Vale: Save it. I'm a journalist. I've been held in contempt before. I've done my stints in jail. I'll do them again. * Greg Saunders: You want to help us find Shelly, don't you? * Vicki Vale: Yes, I do. * Alex Parker: Then give us the information! * Greg Saunders: No, Alex... She wants to help us. * Alex Parker: Wait... as in come with us? * Vicki Vale: Mm-hmm... That's my condition. * Alex Parker: No way. Not happening. * Vicki Vale: Okay... Care to comment on how you failed to stop Killer Moth from vaporizing Wesley Dodds? * Alex Parker: ... pause No. * Vicki Vale: "No, Wesley Dodds is not vaporized" or "no comment"? * Alex Parker: sigh Fine... You can come with us to pursue these leads, but you need to stay the hell out of our way. * Vicki Vale: I don't want to put myself in harm's way, but I'm not going to stand on the sidelines, Agent Parker. * Greg Saunders: footsteps Well, you two work it out and meet me at the car. The boys in blue have arrived and I'm going to give them my report so they can do what needs to be done here. distant: Play nice, you two! * Alex Parker: Okay... So what's this lead? * Vicki Vale: We need to go to Metropolis. Shelly was seen driving a rented truck onto the ferry fifteen minutes ago. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 4 and VOX Box: Weird Worlds 8. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Vicki Vale/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Gotham Gazette/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline